


Hunting Game

by Gardenia_ZJ



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, 创造营2019 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:14:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22735426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gardenia_ZJ/pseuds/Gardenia_ZJ
Relationships: 夏日琛光/琛光熹微/下药/夏姚
Kudos: 6





	1. 01.

姚琛没上过大学，十八岁那年他老爹把他丢去了美国，美名其曰镀金。实际上那所学校是个给钱就能进的私立大学，学生不多，国内的纨绔子弟倒是不少。要不怎么说近朱者赤近墨者黑呢，四年下来姚琛没学着什么东西，倒是蹦迪喝酒抽烟把妹样样精通。  
回国以后他那张所谓的文凭成了废纸，手腕处的纹身更是让服务行业都把他拒之门外。好在他也不是什么都不会，在美国那会夜店去得多了对打碟产生了兴趣，没想到回国后一点喜好倒成了他吃饭的家伙。  
做了DJ后也就过上了这种昼夜颠倒的生活。  
晚上七八点的样子去，凌晨四五点回到家。天边的微微亮光来到人世的时候，姚琛戴上眼罩一睡就到了下午一两点。起来点外卖吃饭，打会游戏或者看会电视，不过大多数时候电视只是开着作为背景音。洗漱完大概是六点，天已经黑了，姚琛戴着帽子出门。  
他走的时候是黑夜刚开始，回来的时候黑夜也没结束。就好像他只活在黑夜里，像昼伏夜出的某种生物。

姚琛第一次见到夏之光是在夜店里，认真说起来这还是个意外。  
那天他的一个朋友给他发了条微信，说自己晚上要带学校的朋友一起来玩，让他要是有空，来卡座里聊会天喝几杯。  
眼看着今天的工作时间接近尾声，姚琛下了DJ台张望了几眼就看到了这个朋友，晃荡过去和卡座里的众人简单地打了个招呼。本来只打算寒暄几句就走，可那人却拉着他不放，卡座里的一个女的还冲他走过来，又是要联系方式又是要和他喝酒。  
姚琛是爱玩，但也不代表谁都可以玩。他是知道他这个朋友身份不一般，想必他的朋友也都不会是简单人物。  
姚琛是个怕麻烦的人，喝了酒委婉地拒绝了几句抬腿就要走，谁知却被对方拦了下来，东拉西扯地硬是找了许多奇奇怪怪的话题。  
姚琛一开始只是单纯觉得不耐烦，然而一点异样的感觉开始从缝隙涌入脑海，自我意识颇有消散随风去的趋势。  
妈的，姚琛在心里暗骂了一句，现在是什么狗屁世道，连他这种破DJ都有人下药。  
意识到此地不能久留，姚琛往周围瞟了一眼，随手搭上了一个路过男生的肩膀，找了个由头拉着还没反应过来的人离开了夜店。  
“去……酒店……快……”姚琛只觉得大脑越来越不听使唤，又要担心那帮人追上来，两股意识在他的大脑里轮番作用，像是下一秒就会把这个束缚的躯壳炸成粉碎。  
在房间门口的时候姚琛的身子已经和被火烧过一样的烫，身边人的手臂和躯壳却凉的像冰块，让他忍不住地想要靠近寻求慰籍。  
理智到底是占了一丝上风。  
房门打开的一瞬间姚琛如风般进了浴室，打开花洒对着自己就是一通淋，冷水自头顶流到脚踝的时候他才真正觉得自己得救了。

夏之光有点懵，从他被搭肩的那一刻开始。  
他还在想这人是不是认错了人，刚要回应对方就匆匆把他拉出了夜店，嘴里还断断续续地要夏之光带他去酒店。  
夏之光发现这人的眼睛里迷迷糊糊的没个焦点，心里突然有了个大胆的念头。  
这该不会是被下药了吧？  
夏之光发誓这种情节他只在小说里看到过，况且一般这种时候遇上的不都是女主角吗？  
夏之光来不及多想，肩膀上逐渐升高的体温印证着他的猜测，扶着这人就在路边找了个小旅馆开了房，递身份证的时候还要接受前台服务生某种眼光的扫射。  
靠，夏之光在心底大骂给他下药的人是禽兽，只因为在房间门口的时候他被这人蹭得开门的手都在抖，而且最关键的是，他还有反应了。  
门被打开的一瞬间夏之光仿佛甩掉了一个烫手山芋，他坐在床上听着浴室里的水声，打坐般盘起了腿试图让自己平静下来。

姚琛出来的时候看到的就是这样的一个画面：男人坐在床上，双手合十双腿盘起，活脱脱一个再世的菩萨。  
水声停的时候夏之光睁了眼，从浴室里出来的人浑身湿漉漉的，发梢还滴滴答答地掉着水珠，紧紧贴着身体的衣服展现着他紧实的肌肉。  
“不好意思啊，刚刚吓到你了吧？”  
夏之光摇了摇头。  
“我叫姚琛，是那个夜店的DJ，”姚琛说着就要上来和他握手，夏之光忙不迭地伸了手，这才发现手心里汗津津的，“我叫夏之光。”  
“说来还怪不好意思的，我也是喝了酒才发现那酒里面被人下了药。”姚琛不好意思地摸了摸鼻尖，手指掩盖了他端详夏之光的视线。  
长得还挺好看的，尤其是眼角的两颗泪痣，衬得那张干净的脸上多了几分魅惑神态，姚琛想，刚刚应该就是被这两颗泪痣迷了神才拉住他的。  
“那个，酒店的钱是多少我给你吧。”姚琛说完才想起来钱包被落在了夜店，只能举起手机问夏之光，“要不然……加个微信？”  
夏之光点了点头，很快手机上就发来了一条好友验证：CHEN请求添加你为好友。还挺有缘的，夏之光想，这人和自己一样都喜欢用名字当昵称。


	2. 02.

姚琛的微信其实没加几个人。  
虽说是在夜店里，但是他也不是干销售的，有时候碰到来要微信的小妹妹他也基本没有什么兴趣。  
交错的灯光一晃一晃的，叫人看不清全貌，谁知道这人是真妹妹还是老大姐。出了场子甩手不认人的场面他可碰到太多了。  
这也就导致了他总能在朋友圈刷到关于夏之光的动态，然后就发现了这人是他们学校街舞社的社长，宣传照里的眼神锋利又带着点侵略性。  
姚琛回想了一下那天走出浴室时看到的人影，顺毛的刘海乖乖贴在额头前面，戴着副看起来斯斯文文的金边眼镜，白T牛仔裤运动鞋，乍一看就是个最普通不过的大学生。  
啧，那个词是怎么说的来着，姚琛托着腮帮子想了会，噢，可盐可甜。  
姚琛的手指划过那些动态，一条条地点了红心。

第二次见到他是在一个音乐节上。  
音乐节的负责人也算是他的贵人，如果没有他的推荐，姚琛不可能获得那个DJ的职位。  
姚琛来彩排的时候，就看到负责人在后台焦急地来回踱步。他想着劝慰两句，便上去问发生了什么事情。谁知对方告诉他之前定好的那个街舞团不来了，但是一时又找不到能够撑场子的人。  
姚琛忽地就想到了夏之光。  
姚琛试探性地提了一嘴，他有个朋友是S大街舞社的，或许可以试试让他们来救个场。  
“S大？”负责人向他投来狐疑的目光，“我们发出邀请时第一个拒绝的就是他们，你能请来？”  
姚琛倒是没想到夏之光的街舞社竟然拥有这么高的地位，只是应了两句，说可以帮忙问问看，但也不知道行不行。

CHEN：「打扰了。」  
Light：「怎么了？」  
CHEN：「这个音乐节请的舞蹈临时失约了，我之前看到你的朋友圈是街舞社的，想问问你们能不能来救个场？」  
Light：「什么时候？」  
CHEN：「明天晚上」  
Light：「可以，但是只有我有空。」  
姚琛把手机拿给负责人看，对方一个劲地猛点头。  
CHEN：「好的。」

姚琛趁着夏之光在舞台上跳舞的功夫，向负责人打听了几句，才知道原来S大的舞社在室内也算小有名气，许多音乐节或者各类表演晚会都以能请到他们助场为荣。  
负责人人拍着他的肩，说你竟然能请到社长亲自来帮忙也是厉害，接着又说这个夏之光是个人物，小小年纪就已经在街舞圈有了地位。  
姚琛看着舞台上气场全开的夏之光暗暗笑了起来，对他来说，夏之光是那个梳着顺毛坐在床上憨笑的大男孩，不过这一点应该没什么人知道。  
表演结束后，姚琛坚持要送夏之光回学校，夏之光一脸茫然，说自己又不是需要被保护的小女生干嘛要送他。  
姚琛指着公交站牌说你去看看最后一班公交的时间，在看到对方垮下来的脸后拍了拍自己摩托车的后座，说你再不上来就回不去了。  
夏之光乖巧地坐在姚琛后面，他的摩托车开得飞快，夏之光的耳边只剩下一阵阵呼啸而过的风声。  
夏之光看着身侧景物的变换速度心跳不已，他觉得姚琛简直是玩命一样地在开车，抱着姚琛的腰的手臂不自觉地紧了紧，把头搁在他肩膀上让他开慢点。  
姚琛没太听清夏之光的声音，尽管对方已经把嘴唇贴到了他的耳后根，唇瓣张合的时候甚至能在那块皮肤上留下微微的触感，吐出的温热气息没有被风带走，而是围绕在耳尖。  
姚琛的喉头动了动。

把夏之光送到宿舍门口的时候正好赶上那个锁门的点，夏之光看着宿舍管理员即将锁门的手，来不及道谢就冲了进去，回到宿舍的时候才想起来自己把摩托车司机姚琛给忘了。  
Light：「不好意思啊，刚刚太匆忙了都来不及和你道谢。」  
CHEN：「没事。」  
CHEN：「对了，今天音乐节的演出费负责人把你的一起给我了。」  
姚琛核查了一下负责人发来的款项，转手给夏之光转了笔款。  
Light：「谢谢啊，真是麻烦你了。」  
CHEN：「没事。」  
CHEN：「你有演出的打算吗？我最近有好几个活动，都在找舞蹈助场。」  
Light：「没有课的话应该可以去吧。」


	3. 03.

夏之光开启了和姚琛转辗各个活动场地的生活。  
大部分情况下是姚琛开着摩托车来接他，等在他教学楼或者宿舍楼下的时候总能受到女孩们的侧目，在夏之光出现后更是引起小范围的骚动。  
摩托车上那个备用的头盔成了夏之光的专属物品，次数多了头盔内部染上了他洗发水的味道，虽然两个头盔长得一模一样，姚琛也总能凭借那股子独特的气息把它分辨出来。  
这天姚琛照例在夏之光上课的教学楼下等他，但是下课的时间过了许久，直到从教学楼出来的人群都三三两两地散去，他也没看到夏之光的身影。  
姚琛怕耽误时间之后就打算上楼去找夏之光，却在这个时候看到他从楼梯口出来，身后还跟着一个女孩。  
“我都说了我不喜欢你，而且我有女朋友了，你别再来找我了。”夏之光的语气透露出不耐烦，那个女孩听了他的话哭哭啼啼地走了。  
“你有女朋友了？之前怎么没见你提过，”姚琛看着走来的夏之光，伸出手把头盔递给了他。  
“有个屁，她一天天的老来我上课的地方堵我，我真是受不了了。”夏之光暴躁的说着，把头盔戴好后自然而然地坐上了姚琛摩托车。  
姚琛还是第一次见到他这么不耐烦的样子，夏之光在他面前一直都是一个憨憨的大男孩，虽然在跳舞的时候带着几分侵略性，却也不能改变姚琛对他的看法。  
这晚的活动结束后，负责人硬是拉着姚琛和夏之光不给他俩走，说是要请他们喝酒，地点定在了一个酒吧。  
夏之光拒绝了，态度强硬得怎么拉也没拉住。姚琛倒也是想走，可自己后面有几场活动还是这同一个负责人，他不好撕破脸，只能应和着让夏之光自己一个人回学校。

姚琛躲进厕所的时候才觉得自己是真他娘的点背。  
他自知自己长的好看，不然也不会有那么多小姑娘来DJ台上问他要微信，“可我他妈已经好看到连男人也想上我了？”姚琛倚着厕所的墙骂了一句，身体里燥热的感觉让他快要没办法思考。  
他趁着自己还能动，把酒吧的位置发给了夏之光，他也不知道为什么自己会这么信赖一个还在读大学的小屁孩。  
电话铃声响起，听筒里传来夏之光急切的声音，姚琛有气无力地回应几句，外面的人已经在急切地拍着厕所门了。  
夏之光一听这声音就知道出现了和上次同样的情况，他顾不得什么，抓起外套就往外冲。舍友在他身后问他宿舍要关门了还要去哪，夏之光只说自己今晚不会回来了，渐远的声音消失在走廊尽头。  
夏之光出现的时候，姚琛仿佛看到了天降神兵。只不过这一次是夏之光自己把姚琛的手拉到了肩上。  
“我说你也真是够倒霉的，三番两次被……唔……”夏之光架着姚琛在附近开了间房，才刚刚推开门就被姚琛的力带着转了个身，房门关上的同时姚琛就堵了上来，没说完的话被堵在喉咙里。  
“姚琛？姚琛？”夏之光推开他隔出了点距离，轻轻拍了拍他的脸，“我是谁？”  
“你是……夏……之……光……”姚琛看起来很费劲地睁了眼，伸手胡乱地在夏之光脸上摸了一把，最终把手垂了下去，头靠在人肩膀上含糊不清地吐出这么一句话。  
夏之光伸手把人抱上了床，姚琛的身体烫得发红，不知道是不是药物的作用。  
手指一颗颗解开衬衫上的衣扣，男人紧实的胸膛坦露出来，姚琛的身体紧紧贴着夏之光，两腿间已经肿胀得不成样子。舌尖沿着耳垂一路向下，吐出的气息暧昧地交织着。  
“可以吗？”  
姚琛保有最后一丝理智，在进去之前问了一句。夏之光没说话，转头用舌尖去勾他的唇。得到准许的姚琛放任自己在欲海里浮沉，没有经历过情事的洞道受到刺激，姚琛放缓了身下的动作，夏之光被顶得哼哼起来。  
狭小的房间里夹杂着粗重的呼吸和断续又微弱的叫声。窗户的玻璃上很快染上了氤氲的白色水汽，只能隐约看见床上两个纠缠的身影。


	4. 04.

夏之光没有搬出宿舍，但是留在宿舍的时间越来。舍友虽然觉得奇怪，只当他是交了女朋友，两人刚刚在一起总是浓情蜜意舍不得分离。每每夏之光出门总要被调侃一番，说他和他的小女朋友怎么这么黏乎乎的。  
夏之光笑了笑没做回应，他也没法回应，毕竟自己交的是男朋友不是女朋友。  
姚琛住的是出租屋，在这个寸土寸金的城市里有一方安身之处实属不易，房间不算大但一个月半球以上的工资都拿来抵了房租。  
夏之光来了以后这个满是香烟和酒精的房间里还多了一种不一样的感觉，只在午夜产生的某种旖旎氛围，凌乱的床单上躺着两个气都喘不匀的人。  
姚琛缩短了上班的时间，改在凌晨一点之前就回家。夏之光一般是坐在地板上看当天新学的课，总被刚回来的姚琛一阵逗弄，又推了人去洗澡，折腾一番之后往往已是深夜。有时候夏之光第二天没有早课，还会出门给姚琛买早餐。  
姚琛还挺喜欢这种生活的。  
直到他老爹出现。  
自从母亲在他八岁那年死了以后，姚琛和他老爹就一直不对付。十八岁生日那天他老爹说他长大了也该接受一些事情了，姚琛还没想明白是怎么回事，半年不到他老爹就给他娶了个后妈回来。他和他老爹为此大吵了一架，他爹一怒之下把他丢去了美国留学。  
在美国那几年家里的消息没断过，得知那女人一直没给他老爹生个孩子，老爹也给他发信息说家里的公司迟早要他回来继承。  
先不说他对继承家里的公司这种事情本就没兴趣，再加上他这几年在美国学无所成，姚琛深知“没有金刚钻，不揽瓷器活”的道理，毕业后瞒着他老爹偷偷跑回了国。  
谁知道那天他准备要上班的时候，打开家门就碰上了他老爹派来的人。他们让他跟他们走，他拒绝了。接着又递给姚琛一个电话，里面是他老爹气急败坏的怒吼。  
“你这败家玩意快给老子滚回来，我几个月没管你，你竟然跟一个男人鬼混在一起，我看你真是反了天了。”  
姚琛骂骂咧咧地反击回去，电话那头传来他那个继母抚慰他老爹的声音，接着又接过电话，和他说你怎么能把你爸气成这样。  
姚琛挂了电话，指着门口那群人让他们滚。

姚琛是在家旁边的巷子里找到奄奄一息的夏之光的。  
明明已经过了下班的时间老板却拽着姚琛没让他走，说下一个接场子的DJ还没来，拜托姚琛再呆一会。  
姚琛没做他想，给夏之光拨了个电话说自己今天可能会晚点回去，让夏之光困了直接睡不用等他了。夏之光在电话那边嗯嗯地应着，隐约还能听见露进耳麦的风声。  
接着人声突然断了，手机似乎掉在了地上，一阵窸窸窣窣的声音过后传来棍棒在地上拖动的声音。  
姚琛全身的血都涌了上来，不顾老板的阻拦就冲出了门。摩托车被他开到了最大的速度，几次差点和路口突然冲出的跑车相撞。  
夏之光满身是血地躺在路灯下，可那路灯亮度不够，不注意的人只会以为是喝多了躺倒在路边的醉汉，反正这片街区从来不缺这样的人。  
姚琛抱着他脑子里空空的，直到救护车的鸣笛响彻了街头巷尾才拉回了他的思绪。  
从急救室出来的医生告诉他，人没事，但是受的伤不轻，需要在医院待久一点。  
他坐在床边看着被裹得像个木乃伊一样的夏之光，脑子里回想的是刚刚在急救室门口接的电话，那个声音他听了十几年，绝不会认错。  
他老爹说，姚琛一天不回来，这个人他一天不放过。


	5. 05.

夏之光提前一天出了院。  
他那顿揍挨的不明不白，在医院的时候姚琛什么都不和他说，只说你好好养病，出院的时候我来接你。  
但夏之光想给姚琛一个惊喜，在确认了自己的身体状况无虞后提前一天出了院。  
夏之光满心欢喜地打开了姚琛家的门，却听到房间里传来一阵熟悉的声音。  
是他和姚琛在床上才会有的声音。  
衣衫不整的女人正躺在姚琛身下，姚琛一手分开她的两腿，一手揉搓着她胸前高耸处的红樱，下身勃昂着进出，惹得那人不住地媚叫。  
正动情的女人看到门口的他尖叫了一声，推开姚琛抓起衣服就跑了出来。  
夏之光看着姚琛坐在床边点起了一支烟，他没忍住，冲上去对着姚琛的脸就是一拳。  
姚琛挨了打面上也还是那副冷漠的神情，他说夏之光你是真的蠢还是没脑子，夜店里没有真感情这句话没有人告诉你吗。  
夏之光掐着他的脖子问他为什么，眼睛通红得像一只兔子。  
也确实是兔子。  
姚琛一个翻身把夏之光压在身下，一边扯着他的衣服一边骂，火红的烟灰落在夏之光的胸口，烫出点点红印。  
“都被人打了你还回来找我？你他妈就这么喜欢被另一个男人操？”  
不同于往常做过扩张还用了润滑油的身体，是硬生生地从两片臀瓣中挤进去。姚琛挺身的同时夏之光痛得直叫唤，眼泪不受控制地流出来，突如其来的异物感让他不适得喊出了声。  
姚琛对夏之光的身体过于熟悉，即使这场性事来得突然那个甬道还是很快接纳了他。被顶到敏感点的感觉让夏之光的脸上布满了可疑的潮红，声声呻吟里的撕扯感渐轻，取而代之的是染着情欲的沙哑魅惑。  
姚琛听着夏之光的喘息冷笑，扯着夏之光的头发抬头看向镜子里的他自己，夏之光半跪着，脸上又红又湿，泪水和汗水混在一起，姚琛站在他身后，动作一直没停下过。  
“夏之光，你看看你的样子，贱不贱啊。”  
直到那股滚烫的液体被释放，夏之光站起身的时候还能感受它从交合处断断续续地流出来。  
“滚。”  
这是姚琛在夏之光走的时候说的最后一句话。

夏之光不缺人喜欢。  
他是舞社的社长，表演的机会只多不少。好看的脸和出色的舞技是老天给他的本钱，也是那些女生前仆后继的原因。  
和姚琛在一起之后生活多了几分调味料，深夜街头超速的摩托车，混杂着各种味道的出租屋，还有入夜时滚烫的体温和怀抱。  
和姚琛在一起的感觉很刺激，两个人明明光明正大却好像做了什么亏心事，夏之光归结于他们只在夜晚相见。  
而黑暗本就是肮脏和不堪的遮羞布。  
他们是见不得光的爱人，是只能在黑夜里拥抱的爱人。  
夏之光不知道自己那天晚上为什么会被揍，但从姚琛的言语中他大概猜到了一二。姚琛为什么想让他走他不知道，可是姚琛逼他走的方式真是像用尖刀划破他的心脏。  
两人分手之后，夏之光时常去姚琛工作的那家夜店买醉，只是台上的DJ换了一个又一个他也没看到姚琛的身影。  
人在河边走，哪能不湿鞋。落单的次数多了总有被盯上的时候，那天被下药的人成了夏之光，只只是没有人像他奋不顾身地救姚琛那样来救他而已。  
对方的动作很温柔，就算夏之光没有被下药，单从对方的动作和技巧来看，也是他夏之光愿意接受的。唯一不同的是姚琛不喜欢啃咬的感觉，他说那会让他觉得自己不像个人，所以两人纠缠的时候他从不在夏之光身上留下什么痕迹。  
除了那些白色液体。  
夏之光悄悄地从床上起来走进浴室打开了灯，看着镜子中的自己脑海中又浮现了那天姚琛对他说的话。  
他说，夏之光，你贱不贱啊。  
床上的人还在熟睡，姿势看起来像把什么人搂在怀里。夏之光看着自己身上布满的淤青痕迹，他还能够清晰地记得牙齿碰上皮肤的感觉，有点痛，又有点麻。  
夏之光看着镜子里的人笑了起来，他是挺贱的。


	6. 06.

夏之光不知道那天晚上睡了他的人到底是什么身份，他只知道后来自己再去喝酒时，身后总会多了两个人跟着。  
倒像是成了那个人的专属宠物一般。  
再次见到姚琛的时候，对方西装革履和一群同样穿的有模有样的人一同来到，像是在谈什么应酬的样子。  
夏之光没见过这样的姚琛，头发被染回了黑色，穿的也不再是宽大的T恤，而是紧贴身材的白色衬衫。  
夏之光看着他在衬衣下若隐若现的肌肉，想起以前在床上的时候他最喜欢捉弄姚琛的地方就是那里。  
其实姚琛早就看到了夏之光，以及跟在他身后不远处的那两个人。这个蠢货，姚琛在心里暗骂，连自己被盯上了都不知道。  
姚琛叫了几个陪酒把身边的合作伙伴都糊弄了过去，自己一个人悄悄溜了出来，有模有样地端着一杯酒来到夏之光身边，余光看到那两个人也向这边靠近了一点。  
偏偏夏之光还一副不认识他的样子，自顾自的看着自己手中的杯子。姚琛怒火中烧，拽着夏之光的手腕就往外跑。一直跑到两个街区之外的巷子里，那两个人没有跟上来他才停住了脚步。  
“你知不知道……”  
姚琛话还没说完，就被夏之光堵住了嘴，他一瞬间还没反应过来，夏之光又抽身离去。  
“姚总都和我分手了，还管这么多？”  
夏之光笑吟吟地把玩着他的领带，锁骨处的领结大概是在奔跑的时候松了，衬衣也因为动作的幅度太大而变得松松垮垮。  
姚琛倒也不怒了，一手掐着夏之光的下巴一手在他身上游走，很快夏之光的嘴里就冒出了阵阵喘息，勾得姚琛也动了情。  
他把夏之光抵在墙上，扣着他的手就开始动了起来，怀里的人不停地呜咽，姚琛的动作也越来越大。  
小巷子里从来不缺男欢女爱的诱人情事，路过的人听到声响时也只是会心一笑，嘲着黑暗的巷子深处大喊一句不知羞。  
姚琛好像只要一碰到夏之光那点自制力就全没了，只要夏之光用那张看起来人畜无害的脸对着他，他就忍不住地想把他按着蹂躏。  
夏之光一脸玩味地看着姚琛，“好马还不吃回头草呢姚总？”  
姚琛手里的烟头亮了又灭，最后被他按在墙上，火星随着他的动作弹出来，落到夏之光的肩膀上。  
他正对上夏之光的眼睛，那双眼睛……姚琛总在想，那里面装的是什么。明明清澈得像水，又好像在水面下藏着什么深不可测的东西。  
“夏之光你真是我的毒药。”  
姚琛看着向巷子深处走来的人笑了起来，那双眼睛看着他，还是那副波澜不惊的样子。  
这是个局。  
夏之光的局。  
姚琛心甘情愿地跳进去了。

像是被火烧了一样，身体烫的不行也还是向热源靠近，飞蛾扑火可能也不过如此。火焰卷过最后一片残存的美好，把昔日的骄傲带走得干净。  
再然后是彻骨的寒意。  
姚琛被一桶冰水浇醒了。  
夏之光就坐在他面前，穿着第一次见面时的白色T恤，刘海乖乖地梳在额头前面，头发看起来是刚刚洗过的样子，姚琛还能闻到空气里一点洗发水的味道。  
动不了。手和脚都被绑着，身体里像有什么东西往外漏。  
夏之光走到他身后，把两条手臂交叠在他胸膛，手里还有一个遥控器。姚琛的下巴被捏着正视前方，与此同时那只手按下了播放键。  
视频里的姚琛苦苦哀求着夏之光，像一只可怜巴巴乞求人类爱怜的小狗。夏之光引着他的手拉下裤链，火热在姚琛的穴口打旋，偶尔轻轻浅浅地进去一点，勾着姚琛本就已经泛滥的欲望。  
“求我，说了就给你。”  
夏之光扶着姚琛的腰略略后退了几步，姚琛此时哪里还有什么思考的空间，只剩下身后可以填满空虚的存在。  
姚琛向后蹭着夏之光，像是诱惑他进入。  
“求求你。”  
视频里的声音不大不小地在耳边响起，姚琛侧过头去不再想看，却被夏之光板正了头，余光只能看到那两颗魅惑的泪痣。  
他就是被它们迷了心窍。  
“姚琛你看，我们谁比较贱啊？”  
姚琛看不全他的表情，但他猜夏之光在笑。  
他早该想到的。  
第一次被下药时经过的人，摩托车上萦绕在后颈的温热气息，和音乐节只有一个人的救场。  
不对，突然跑路的舞团也是他安排的吧。  
只是人难免被表象所欺骗和蒙蔽，谁又能想到柔顺的兔子里藏着一只狡猾精明的狼呢。  
消息是夏之光放出去的，只是为了让姚琛在看到那两个尾随者的时候放下戒心，毕竟没人会想到没有追上来的人其实早已经潜伏在暗处等待时机。  
“不过我确实和别人睡了，某种程度上来说我们两清了。”夏之光摊出手一副无所谓的样子，脸上还是那种看不清眼神的笑。  
“你到底是谁。”  
“你怎么什么都不知道啊，”夏之光爱怜地把手覆上姚琛的脸，“我亲爱的哥哥。”


	7. 07.

夏之光是个弃子。  
不是孤儿，他有爹有娘，只是他那可怜的老妈被人哄的做了三，生了他也没转正。  
十四岁那年他第一次见到自己的爹，对方看了他一眼就说，他太瘦了。  
废话，能不瘦吗。  
没有哪个公司会愿意要一个未婚先孕生子的单身母亲，他老娘好不容易找到了份工作，工资却少的可怜。除了支付房租已经尽可能的给夏之光吃好喝好长身体了，可对于一个正处在青春发育期的小孩来说还是杯水车薪。  
他这辈子就见过他老爹一次，然后连他娘也不要他了。  
还记得那天他扯着母亲的衣袖，问她要去哪里。他母亲却一把拍掉了他的手，恶狠狠的说你怎么这么没用，连你爹都不认你。  
被送到孤儿院的第一天，他看到有一车人浩浩荡荡的像是来慰问。她听到那些护士姐姐说，这人是姚氏集团的董事长，一直在资助这家孤儿院。  
他看着他老爹牵着一个和他一般大的男孩的手，俩人有说有笑的进了会客厅。他跑到门外偷听，具体说了什么内容没听清楚，但记住了他老爹口中的那个名字，姚琛。  
他猜这应该就是男孩的名字。

夏之光第一次在学校里被人打的时候选择了还手，那人说他是爹妈都不要的垃圾，他被戳到了痛点，一时没忍住。  
再后来找他麻烦的人都被他撂倒了。  
校方知道他的所作所为，可他成绩优异，又是那些人先挑的茬，便选择了睁一只眼闭一只眼。  
谁能想到夏之光就因为打架的名声在外结识了一帮亡命之徒。  
他第一次被他们拉着去喝酒，夏之光不胜酒力先晕了过去，再次醒来是在警察局里，那些警察和他说，酒吧里死人了。  
警察看他还是学生的样子，又一脸乖顺，加上他又早已醉倒，草草做了笔录就放他离开了。  
夏之光走到门口的时候突然想，那个叫姚琛的男孩，应该不会有他这样的遭遇吧。  
姚琛的生活是怎样的呢。  
是父母都陪在身边，像泡在蜜糖罐里面一样的生活吧。  
再不济也不会像他一样。  
夏之光撩起衣袖，看到胳膊上已经止住血的伤口。  
人是他杀的，他醉了以后看到那个人长得实在像他老爹，抢了酒保切水果的刀就冲了过去。对方临死前插在他胳膊上的那一刀，才让他清醒过来。  
那帮亡命之徒有情有义，跟他说你还小，以后的日子要好好读书，以你的成绩一定能光宗耀祖，反正他们身上已经背了很多人命，再多这一条也不为过。  
光宗耀祖？  
他有个屁的祖宗。


	8. 08.

“姚琛你知道吗？我最看不惯的就是你这副表情。公司你说不要就不要，我你说踢就踢，你是不是过惯了大少爷的生活，觉得所有人都要随你的意啊？”  
“你凭什么？”  
姚琛被夏之光的话说得脑袋里都蒙了一片，直到警察闯进来的时候他都还没反应过来发生了什么，脑子里全是夏之光说的那句“我亲爱的哥哥”。  
夏之光是他弟。他同父异母的弟。  
他足足花了十分钟才对这个消息有了反应。  
怎么可能呢。姚琛抱着自己的脑袋，想不明白这其中的来龙去脉。  
警察走过来向他做笔录，确认他的身份后和他说，“你就是姚琛？你爸现在在医院，你最好快点过去。”  
姚琛不明就里，但还是按照对方所说的去了地址上的那家医院。随行的秘书告诉他，董事长是被人用刀捅了，没有伤及要害，可因为对方在脑袋上的那一棍子伤了神经，就算保了一条命也是植物人。  
姚琛跌坐在地上，他想向他老爹求证的想法就这样被扼杀在了摇篮里。但是姚琛不信夏之光说的话，要求秘书去查夏之光的事情。

夏之光杀人未遂，但认罪态度良好，再加上有自首情节，最终被判了五年有期徒刑。  
这五年里姚琛去看了他三次。  
第一次的时候，姚琛问，为什么。  
夏之光还是用那副无辜的眼神看着他，“为什么？姚琛你真的想不明白为什么吗？”  
“我和我妈被房东从屋子里赶出来的时候，你住着几层楼的别墅，从来没有感受过风吹雨打的滋味。”  
“我和我妈因为没有钱吃饭食不果腹的时候，你对着碗里的菜肴挑挑拣拣，一甩筷子就说一句我不爱吃。”  
“冬天的时候，我们两个挤在那张小床上取暖，可我们没有厚重的棉被，也没有会发热的毯子。我们唯一的愿望就是冬天快点过去。而你躺在有暖气的房间里穿着短袖，想着冬天再长一点就可以多看几次下雪的美景。”  
姚琛走了，走的时候什么也没说。  
姚琛第二次去的时候挑了春节，他给夏之光带了饺子，“我自己包的，多了一点，就带给你了。”夏之光用筷子扒拉开，是以前两人在一起时他最喜欢的的白菜猪肉馅。  
这次轮到夏之光沉默了。  
第三次是夏之光主动提出想见他，一开始两人还是沉默，姚琛最后还是先开了口。  
“我爸他…成了植物人，这后半辈子都只能躺在床上了。他欠了你二十多年…”姚琛的声音有些发涩，“如果以后…或许可以…找个机会能补上。”  
夏之光听了他的话安静了好长一段时间，长到探视的时间快要结束，姚琛已经失去希望才听到夏之光说了一句好。  
寒来暑往，星月变换，五年的时间快得好像只有一眨眼，又慢得像吊瓶里的点滴，张望了好久也不见底。  
这五年里姚琛从来没让手下停止过关于夏之光身世的调查。可年代久远，知情的人要么都已经上年岁对这件事没了印象，要么早已远走他乡联系起来格外困难，这一拖就拖到了现在。  
夏之光出狱的日子。  
姚琛早早的就来到了监狱门口，夏之光出来的时候阳光照在他身上，好像他还是那个五年前的样子。他抱着夏之光，不知道自己是在抱弟弟还是抱爱人。  
姚琛说，我很想你。  
夏之光说，我也是，哥。


	9. 09.

生活好像就此平淡下来，姚琛全面接手公司的事务，夏之光没有选择继续读书，而是去酒吧学起了调酒。  
就这么平平淡淡的过了两三个月，很快新的一年就要来了。姚琛和他说自己要给他一个很大的惊喜，夏之光也说自己为他准备了一个礼物。  
两人约定好跨年那天晚上在自家屋顶的天台上交换这份神秘。  
跨年的前一天夏之光突然说要去医院看看姚董，姚琛的心里有些警觉，可他想着病房里还有他爸的秘书便没做他想，让手下人开车带着夏之光去了那家医院。  
那是一家私立医院，位置在本就偏僻难寻的郊区不说，进入也需要核对身份。姚琛虽然不喜欢他老爹，可总归是血肉至亲，他不想他爹出事，这才找了这么一家安保性极强的医院安置。  
说是安保性强，其实姚琛知道自己在想什么，他就是在防夏之光。  
秘书和他说夏之光什么也没做，在病房里坐了两个小时，最后临走前只是摸了摸他老爹的脸。  
姚琛的心放了下来，他在想夏之光或许已经释怀了吧？  
没有也不要紧，他们以后的日子还很长。  
上天台的时候姚琛特地准备了几瓶啤酒，他想着今天晚上是解开两人心结的最好时机。零点的钟声响起的时候，这些过往的破事就会随着那一声大钟被震碎在时间里。  
他看着手里的文件夹笑了起来。

姚琛在天台等了他两个小时，夏之光上来的时候已然过了十一点了。姚琛一边责怪着他怎么来的这么晚，一边说自己有很重要的事情要和他说。  
夏之光也说自己有事要和他说。  
老套的台词被两人同时说了出来，空气里静默了几分钟，姚琛忍不住，也不想忍。  
他说，那女人骗了夏之光。  
做了三是真的，没转正也是真的，夏之光经历的一切都是真的。  
可他不是真的。  
夏之光的母亲在生他的时候就过世了，那女人和她同个病房，生产的日子也相差没有几天，但她自己生的是个女儿。  
她自知只凭一个女儿对付姚父是没有用的，于是偷偷把夏之光换了过来，希望能用一个男婴换自己下半辈子的荣华富贵。  
姚父经商多年，什么心机手段没见过，只一眼就认出了夏之光不是自己的亲生骨肉，但孩子在场他不忍心戳穿，随便找了个理由糊弄了过去。  
但他没想到的是，这女人能心狠的抛弃自己的亲生女儿，对于这个没有用的男童，更是想也不想就弃置不顾。  
“这是亲子鉴定报告，夏之光，你不是我爸的私生子，从来都不是。”  
姚琛递给夏之光一份文件，仅仅是薄薄的几张纸，最后一页上赫然出现的“确认无血缘关系”几个红字，告诉夏之光他这么多年都是错的。  
恨是错的，仇是错的，甚至连名字都是错的。  
夏之光第一次感到迷茫，他这二十多年到底是为了什么啊。  
姚琛看着他颓然的样子心底一酸，走上前去抱住了他，“夏之光…我们…重新开始好不好…？”他的嗓音带着几分沙哑，语气里带着点卑微的乞求。  
夏之光没说话，主动吻上了姚琛。姚琛以为他想通了，热切地回应着，却突然觉得嘴里尝到了什么腥咸的味道。  
夏之光哭了。  
姚琛看不清他的脸，把他的头靠在自己的肩窝处，轻轻摸着他的头，像安慰摔倒了的小孩。  
烟花就是在这个时候升上天空的。  
姚琛看着它们在空中绽放一瞬间的美丽，相信新的一年一切都会好起来的。  
手机响起，听筒里秘书的声音传来，烟花砰砰砰的爆炸声让他的声音不是很明朗，但姚琛清楚地听到董事长死了，是被毒死的。  
“口腔里检测出了残存的砒霜，还有…”秘书的声音渐渐小了下去，“…夏之光的DNA。”  
听筒里传来的声音不是很大，但此时没有风，烟花也暂时停止了，姚琛想夏之光应该听到了吧，不然他怎么会把头抬起来笑呢。


	10. 10.

夏之光笑着看向姚琛，只是那个笑绝望得让人不怀疑他马上就可以从天台跳下去。  
突然有个人告诉他，你这二十多年来所信奉的一切，你为此而生的所有情感，你为它建构的世界，它们都是假的。  
什么是真的呢。  
姚琛爱他是真的吗，可姚琛现在看着他夏之光，满眼恨意。  
他爱姚琛是真的吗，不对，如果他爱姚琛，他怎么能杀了他父亲呢。  
姚琛把脚边的啤酒罐踢得散落了一地，最后颓然地坐在地板上怪自己没有早点把真相告诉夏之光。  
真相，什么是真相呢。  
是扒开那些华丽的袍子时候发现的隐藏其中的虱子吗，还是金丝绣线下被包裹藏匿的残枝烂叶。  
更确切地来说，真相只是他一个人的真相罢了。  
可有时候真相来得太晚了，还不如就活在假象里。  
空气安静了好久，直到又一轮烟花在天空中绽放。  
夏之光突然说，“姚琛，你爱我吗。”不是疑问的语气，就好像他问出口的时候就已经知道答案了，“你如果不爱我多好。”  
爱。  
多虚无缥缈的东西啊。  
可就是这种看不见摸不着的存在，把他和姚琛的命运打了死结，怎么解都解不开。  
夏之光坐在天台边上，转头去看在空中升到了最高点的烟花。  
然后向空荡荡的身后倒去。  
他听到烟花绽放的巨大声响，听到耳边呼啸而过的风声，还听到了姚琛撕心裂肺的大喊。  
烟花美在绽放的瞬间，在那之后，会因为重力向下坠落，残余的火星在夜幕留下最后一道微弱的光亮痕迹，最后消失得无影无踪。  
姚琛眼睁睁地看着夏之光掉下去，像坠落的火星。  
最后一朵烟花坠落的时候，新年的钟声从远处的那个古老大钟上传来。  
夏之光没等到那个“一切都会好起来”的新年。


End file.
